


Stars in the Night

by SarIIon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Complete, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Late at Night, Memories!Chiaki, Short, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarIIon/pseuds/SarIIon
Summary: Night is her favorite time of day.(Memories!Chiaki: Chiaki has all the memories of Hope’s Peak + the Ultimate Despair years afterwards (because the AI is built from the memories of the class) from the beginning of the school trip.)





	Stars in the Night

The night, it was so peaceful.

       Stars shone in brilliant contrast against the dark fabric of the sky like small pieces of glass refracting sunlight in an endless void. It was a new sight—stars—for in the city, the night sky bashfully covered itself in a veil of smoke and light pollution from the streets below. Of course, that had never stopped her from enjoying it before, but she had to admit, there was something breathtaking about the clusters of white dancing against dark, dark blue. The crescent moon shone among them, brilliantly white and ethereally beautiful. Part of her wanted to avert her eyes, almost as if she wasn’t worthy of gazing upon the heavenly body, yet...another part of her couldn’t tear her eyes away.

       Soft sea breezes brushed against her bare legs which dangled over the rippling dark tides, and she zipped up her hoodie against the night chill. _The sea_. She paused in awe and narrowed her eyes to follow the hypnotic bob of shining starlight reflecting upon the gentle ocean waves. It almost felt as if she could reach out and close her hand around a shining globule of light as it drifted lazily with the tides.

       Quietly smiling with contentment, she patted her cheeks to ground herself and she could once again feel the weather-worn wooden planks of the dock beneath her thighs, hear the droning hums of late summer cicadas, and smell the salty-sweet fragrance of ocean tides mixing with blossoming island flowers. _Here. She was here right now, and there was no place she’d rather be._

       Her fingers brushed over the smooth matte cover of the notebook, enjoying the texture for a moment before opening it and picking up a crayon.

       It probably wasn’t the best idea to do her nightly journaling sitting on the edge of the wooden pier connecting the cottages…it wasn’t the most private location after all, and she’d be hard pressed to find an excuse for being out so late…but she couldn’t help herself. The night sky seemed to call to her. _If only she could have seen it when she was still alive._ She sighed, fingers moving to pick up another crayon. _The real night sky must be even more beautiful._

       Aside from a couple interactions with her father, most of her memories centered upon Hope’s Peak High School and the years afterwards…memories which were not entirely her own…memories which she couldn’t reveal…memories which everyone else had forgotten.

       No one remembered the happy times they had all spent together. They didn’t remember each other at all. They didn’t remember going to school together. They didn’t remember laughing together.

       They didn’t remember anything they did afterwards…

       They didn’t remember that they soaked the world in blood.

 

       The lines she drew grew wobbly as her hand trembled, but she didn’t mind…it wasn’t as if Monomi read the notebook anyways since all information she gathered was transmitted instantaneously to the rabbit guardian. But even after realizing this, she couldn’t quite bring herself to stop. Something about the nightly journaling routine was calming in this sea of chaos.

       Here.

       She was here beneath the stars.

       Here.

       She was here now, in a world of the mind, with a body of ones and zeros.

       Here.

       She was here on borrowed time.

       …

       …

       Perhaps it wouldn’t last long…but she was happy—so happy—to see them again.

 

       Droplets of water splashed onto the open page, soaking the tan paper in dark, uneven splotches as they continued to fall from above.

       Closing the cockled notebook, she tilted her eyes upwards toward the nebulous sky.

       …

       …

       “What a beautiful night for rain.”

**Author's Note:**

> -It’s a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed! I like the idea that Chiaki is the one who writes the journal instead of Monomi (bc it doesn’t really make sense for Monomi to journal to tell information…to herself…if she already knew the info? Idk)  
> -I used to live in a large city and it absolutely blew me away the first time I saw the night sky with actual stars in it, it’s really cool honestly.  
> -It's almost a Fullmetal Alchemist reference…but that scene was one of my all time favorites so I don't mind  
> -Definition: Cockled= warped/wrinkled by water
> 
> -As always, if you have any constructive criticism or fluffy/angsty Danganronpa prompt suggestions, feel free to drop a comment below <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
